Squash
The Squash is a single-use plant that attacks zombies in a space directly to the left or right of it by squashing them. Usage When planted, the Squash waits until it sees a zombie in an adjacent square (to the left or right). It can also pounce on Vaulting Zombies who have vaulted over it. Sometimes, the Squash will fail to smash a Pogo Zombie. Two Squash smashes are needed to kill a Gargantuar. Suburban Almanac Entry Squash Squashes will squash the first zombie that gets close to it. Damage: massive Range: short range, hits all zombies that it lands on Usage: single use "I'm ready!" yells Squash. "Let's do it! Put me in! There's nobody better! I'm your guy! C'mon! Whaddya are you waiting for? I need this!" Cost: 50 (75 in Versus Mode) Recharge: slow Strategy Standard Levels The Squash is an excellent plant to use in early setup against a zombie which is too strong for the current defense or that managed to sneak through. The Bobsled Bonanza Mini-game is one level that the Squash really shines on, because of its relatively cheap cost and ability to destroy a Zomboni, but it only squashes one or two of the Zombie Bobsled Team in one hit, so use a Wall-nut or Tall-nut to make the zombies stack up. It is also helpful in the Column Like You See 'Em and Pogo Party Mini-games. One thing to remember is not to stack Squashes in one lane. For example, in the Roof levels, if a Bungee Zombie drops a zombie in the middle of the Squashes, two or three Squashes will squash only one zombie. Vasebreaker: Ace of Vase & Endless These levels absolutely require that you use the Squash, due to the presence of Gargantuars. Whenever you see a Gargantuar, hit it with two Squashes as quick as you can. Don't forget you can even plant the Squashes directly under the Gargantuar, and it will hit it before it has a chance to react. I, Zombie Puzzle levels There are several I, Zombie levels with Squash. Make sure you use cheap zombies whenever you can, and remember that the Gargantuar can be easily taken down by two of them in the same lane. Achivements The achivement Monster Mash is earned by crushing 5 zombies of any kind with one Squash. For Survival levels, this achievement can be earned quickly, but if your version does not have Survival, then plant a Tall-nut during the final wave and wait for a mob of zombies to pile up. Then, crush them all. Gallery Squash-hd.png|HD Squash RapSquash.jpg|Squash as seen in the "Wabby Wabbo" Music video. Plants-vs-zombie-plush-dolls-squash-pendant1308089715741-p-53803-1-.jpg|Squash Plushie Pvz2rr.png|6 Squash about to smash 2 Pole Vaulting Zombies. 54 smashes.jpg|A full Backyard of Squash DS Squash.png|DS Squash SQUASHZENGARDEN.png|Squash in Zen Garden. Ga5r.JPG|Squash Squashing a Gargantuar on Vasebreaker Trivia *Technically, the Squash cannot be eaten/smashed, as he jumps on the attacker and kills it before he can be dealt more damage than a couple of bites. *The Squash can be destroyed by Peashooter Zombies, Gatling Pea Zombies, Jalapeno Zombies, basketballs, and Jack-in-the-Box explosions. *Your controller (connected) or your friends' controller (connected) will rumble when a Squash jumps on a land Zombie. *The Squash takes 16 pea damage from a Peashooter Zombie or a Gatling Pea Zombie before dying. *In the online version of the game, you get the Squash instead of the Potato Mine after Level 1-5. *Squashes deal almost full damage to Tall-nut Zombies, leaving them about with about a third of their health left, approximately 48 hits. *Only an Imitater Squash that is transforming can be run over or smashed. *It is the only plant that can move from one place to another. *If a Squash squashes a zombie in the Pool, it makes a splash instead of a thud. *The Squash, the Chomper, the Tangle Kelp and the Potato Mine are the only Instant Kills that are activated on contact with the enemy. *The Squash, the Chomper, and the Potato Mine are the only Instant Kills that can miss. *The whole screen will shake whenever a Squash squashes a zombie. *In the Online Version of the game, the Squash jumps higher than usual when squashing zombies. *If a zombie encounters a Squash that has another Squash behind it, both Squashes will squash the zombie. *It is the only massive damage plant except the Chomper and the Tangle Kelp that is not an explosive plant. *In the Android, Apple, Kindle Fire and PlayStation Vita versions of the game, there is an achievement called Monster Mash earned by killing 5 zombies with a single Squash. *If the Squash looks left it will squash at the right and vice versa. It is unknown if this is a glitch or not. *The Squash's idle animation looks like it's trying to squash the ground under it. References See Also *Cherry Bomb *Potato Mine *Doom-shroom *Jalapeno *Squash Zombie Category:Plants Category:Instant Kills Category:Pool Obtained Plants Category:Pool Category:One-Use Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Passive attacking plants